Stellar
by Ren-kami
Summary: Un homme gravit une falaise pour rejoindre la tombe de la femme qu'il a aimé.


Stellar...

Je descend les marches et je m'engage sur le chemin de gravier du cimetière d'Onogoro, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main. Je passe lentement les allées pour déboucher sur un chemin menant à la falaise. Je la gravit encore plus lentementet laisse mes pensées voguer vers toi. Ton visage m'apparait ; ton doux sourire ; tes magnifiques yeux. Je me souviens de ta fragilité, ta timidité mais je n'oublie pas ta seconde personnalité, celle qui causa tant de frayeut à tes ennemis et surtout à l'infirmière du Minerva mais qui disparaissait dès que Néo ou moi apparaissions.

Shiroi bara no hanabira hotitsuzutsu hirakeba

Ano hi no kioku iro dzu miteiku

La destruction de Berlin me revient en mémoire. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Personne ne le peut mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. C'est toi que je n'arrive pas oublier.

Hikaru toota doori you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete

Michi hikai de ni sou nagara hito wa umare kawaru

Cette guerre nous as tous détruit. Beaucoup de gens, dont moi, on perdu des êtres chers, des terres ou leur raison de vivre. Mais, comme dit le proverbe, "Lorsque l'on a touché le fond, on ne peut que remonter". Et ça, la plupart des gens l'ont compris, Athrun Zala le premier !

Anata no hohoemi wa mune wo takasuru kumori

Ranko kagareta ano yume no yo ?

Tu souriais tandis que la guerre faisait rage et que l'on t'utilisais. Moi, qui n'était qu'un soldat ennemi, j'ai découvert une autre facette que celle que je voyais à cheque fois que je te combattais.

Shizumu uuki mi ima no kimi tararete mo

Futari no kage wa kasanette iku

Tu dansais ! Tu riais ! Tu étais si heureuse ! Mais cette guerre... Tu n'aurais pas du y participer. Ca ne t'allais pas. Pas à une fille comme toi. Ca m'enrage ! Et je ne t'ai plus vu sourire, la guerre faisant de nous des ennemis.

Hateshinaku to wo ku kagiri wa fukaku

Maji wa te unmei no you ni ?

Tu voulais un monde où tu n'aurais plus peur. Tu voulais d'une monde où nous aurions disparu. Et ils se servaient de ton rêve pour tout tuer et tout détruire.

Nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte

Yara to meguri ai takoto

Nous nous étions déjà battu. Tenter de tuer l'autre encore et encore. Echouer encore et encore. Et nous avons fini par nous connaître. Une chance. J'ai pu sauver ta vie plusieurs fois et tu as comblée la mienne pendant quelques temps... Avant tout ça.

Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi

Yoru ga ashita wo kon you ni

Le soleil se couchait, aussi rouge que ton sang qui s'écoulait. Mais pour toi, il n'y aurait plus de lendemain. L'obscurité à jamais...

Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto

Kon nani momo to me te ta no ?

Et seul mon coeur continu de battre tandis que le tien s'est arrêté. A présent, ton monde n'a plus rien d'effrayant. Je l'imagine comme toi. Je me demande si ce n'est pas cela que tu espèrait.

Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsuzutsu chiru toki

Futari no ai wa eien ni aru

Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Tu seras éternelle dans mon coeur. Tu vivras à travers moi.

Je suis arrivé en haut de la falaise. Je m'accroupis face à la tombe et je dépose le bouquet devant.

_Stellar_

- Shinn !

Je tourne la tête et aperçoit Cagalli qui monte la falaise en courant. Elle s'arrête à côté de moi et s'appui sur ses genoux, essouflée, tandis que je me relève. Elle te salut et commence à parler. De tous, de rien, te demandant ton avis et le mien de temps en temps, faisant semblant que l'on réponds. Un jour, je la remercierais peut-être. Pour le moment, j'apprécie simplement les efforts qu'elle fait. Elle prend sur son temps tout les mois pour venir ici avec moi. Elle me tient compagnie, discute, puis nous repartons lorsque la nuti apparait. Le reste du chemin se fait en silence et chacun de nous reprends ses activités le lendemain. Les autres ont tentés de nous accompagner mais on rapidement arrêté. Peut-être trouvait-il cela ennuyant ? Après tout, ils ne te connaissaient pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé à Cagalli pourquoi elle faisait cela alors qu'elle ne te connaissait pas...

Je met mes questions de côté et ferme les yeux, profitant de la caresse du vent et des sons mélodieux que m'apportent la voix de mon amie. Je sens une pression sur ma main à l'opposé de Cagalli. Je rouvre les yeux et fait face à ton doux visage qui hante mes rêves. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi mais je veux croire que tu penses à moi maintenant. Je te souris et je sais que mon murmure t'atteindras. A présent, je peux te répondre.

Je t'aime Stellar


End file.
